This invention relates to a gage for facilitating the marking of a cutting line across the bottom of a hinged door preparatory to cutting the door to proper length for clearing a floor covering or for seating against a threshold.
Presently used methods for establishing a proper cutting line across the bottom of a hinged door are tedious and time consuming and often involve trial-and-error. With presently used measuring and marking methods, it is not unusual to ruin the appearance and/or sealing characteristics of a door by cutting off too much material from its bottom or to leave so much material that the door will not freely swing and properly close. Even experts find it difficult to mark the door so the bottom of the door may be cut at the proper height and angle.